


Adagio

by Anonymous



Category: The Bourne Legacy (2012)
Genre: M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 12:07:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8013145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ПВП без контекста и порнухи как таковой. Технически в рамках АУ (одной из), но в данном случае это ни на что (почти) не влияет.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adagio

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Black_vs_White (leanuint)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leanuint/gifts).



В ванной шумела вода, и потому звук шагов нельзя было расслышать, но Аарон всё равно обернулся. Сквозь приоткрытую дверцу кабинки летели брызги, собираясь в лужицу у порога. В уголках губ Аарона, подрагивая, пряталась улыбка  
— Будешь просто смотреть? — спросил он, и Рик, опомнившись, шагнул ближе, на ходу стряхивая рубашку с плеч.  
Он ступил под горячие струи, и в ту же секунду Аарон обнял его за пояс, притягивая к себе. Вода лилась на них, словно дождь, только тёплый, укутывала, отгораживая от внешнего мира ровным шелестом. Они целовались; Аарон то и дело отряхивался, смаргивал капли с ресниц, но ручейки продолжали стекать по лицу, собирались в уголках губ, и Рик пил их в поцелуе.  
Прикосновение кожи к коже казалось прохладным. Ослеплённый водой, он очерчивал ладонями знакомые контуры мышц, скользил губами по горлу к ключицам и ниже. Чуткие сильные пальцы сбегали вдоль позвоночника, дразня, выводили неведомые рисунки на пояснице и рёбрах. Они прижимались друг к другу так тесно, как только могли, и от этого было спокойно и одновременно жарко.  
Потом Аарон развернулся в его руках, упираясь ладонями в стену, лбом утыкаясь в плечо. Выгнул спину, отвечая на прикосновения губ к основанию шеи, лопаткам, и тихо протяжно выдохнул, когда Рик вошёл.  
Обычно, когда посторонние уши не угрожали, он не сдерживался, но сейчас просто дышал. Рик двигался медленно — спешить не хотелось; он чувствовал под ладонью, как колотится сердце, как часто и глубоко наполняются воздухом лёгкие, но когда повёл ниже, от груди к животу, Аарон поймал его руку, сплёл их пальцы и снова опёрся о стену. Теперь Рик был прижат грудью к его спине; почти лишённый свободы манёвра, мог только слегка покачиваться, подаваясь вперёд — и слышать в ответ резкие короткие вздохи.  
Потом Аарон опустил руку, но так и не расплёл пальцы. Он не оглядывался, но Рик и так видел мысленным взглядом его лицо: глаза закрыты, брови сосредоточенно сдвинуты, губы чуть приоткрыты, и время от времени он быстро проводит по ним языком. Дыхание становилось всё громче, всё резче в такт ускорившимся движениям, потом Аарон подался назад, откидывая голову ему на плечо, и Рик чувствовал, как он вздрагивает всем телом в его руках.  
Когда унялась дрожь, Рик осторожно освободился, и Аарон обернулся, прислоняясь спиной к стене. Вода по-прежнему застилала глаза, и он, щурясь сквозь струи, протянул руку, притянул Рика к себе за бедро, нашёл его губы своими. Рука сдвинулась, и Рик поперхнулся стоном, на миг ослепнув совсем.  
Они простояли так ещё какое-то время, не в силах пошевелиться, а вода смывала следы и постепенно делалась всё холодней. Наконец Аарон встрепенулся, оттолкнулся от стенки и потянул его за собой.


End file.
